It all started like this
by Rana Al Alawi
Summary: Alec and Max all the way! Alec tells Logan he’s not really with Max on Valentines Day…but does he want to be? It’s gonna be a long story I hope:D! READ & REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never was, Never will be. Although the plot and any new characters are MINE! At least something is mine… : P tee-hee… Sorry I'm just a little bit hyper.

Summary: you know same old stuff! MA ALL THE WAY! Alec tells Logan he's not really with Max on Valentines Day…but does he want to be?

Leads into really big things!

Author's note:

I really am sorry about the last 2 stories… it's just that I've been so engrossed in reading your stories.

By the way, I'm a really big fan of Max/Alec, Spike/Buffy and Draco/Hermione stories.

Anyway I just lost my muse to complete the other 2 stories. But I promise I'll finish this one, since the summer holidays are coming soon.

I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

Chapter 1-

Alec the bug.

"ALEC! IM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs as she entered Jam Pony.

Alec had just blabbed about pretending to be with Max to Logan. He really didn't want to be seen as that type of guy.

He wasn't the type of person to steal a guy's girl.

Seriously.

And now Max didn't have anyone to go with her to Jam Pony's Valentines Day dance because Logan was outraged that Max had lied to him.

It was seriously over between them.

Everyone had to come with a partner. But Max wasn't sure if she could even go to the dance.

And it was all because of a certain bug called Alec.

Max imagined herself putting a glass over a bug that had Alec's head and suffocating him.

' If he ever did become a bug…I'd do that… and worse…Muahahahahaha!' she thought, smiling evilly to herself.

Then she remembered the stupid transgenic pretty boy in front of her.

Max's furious expression came back again, squinting her eyes so she could make it look like she was angry.

The truth was that Max was actually happy that Alec told Logan the truth.

But she was even happier when she found out that Logan didn't want to be with her anymore.

She hated the old git; he was so full of himself, putting her life on risk like that so he could save the world.

She just didn't want to hurt his feelings.

She was still a little upset, since she didn't have anybody to go with.

And no partner meant no dance and no dance meant NO FUN.

And no fun certainly meant no life and no life meant she'd have to go through the same routine every single day.

Getting up, taking a shower, going to work, coming back home, taking a shower, getting a bite to eat, riding her baby, going to the space needle and back to the apartment she shared with OC to see if she could even sleep.

And she seriously didn't want to live like that.

A voice brought her back to reality.

"Whoa! Max, chill… I was just telling Roller boy the truth, besides I had a right you know, 'cause you didn't actually consult me first before you said anything that came to your puny mind!" said Alec, gritting his teeth as he said it.

"OH BLOODY SHUT UP ALEC! Did you notice I have no one to go to the dance with? Couldn't you have-" Max was cut off by Alec.

"Maxie, Maxie Max-"

"Don't call me that," said Max with an icy tone.

"Okay fine…. Max, but you've been watching too many British sitcoms…" said Alec, a grin plastered on her face.

Just as Max was about to reply, Normal wanted to make an announcement.

Normal, who had been very giddy since he inherited his uncle's large fortune, still kept Jam Pony for everyone's sake.

After the incident that had happened, the ordinaries had learned to accept the transgenics.

All the transgenics had been granted citizenship.

Normal had fixed the place up, also building a nursery for single mothers with a professional babysitter, Gem.

"Fellow Jam Pony Messengers," he spoke.

"As we all know, the Valentines Day ball will be held today at the Hilton Hotel… we've asked you to vote for your king and queen.

The results will be announced right now. But first, here are the rules.

The king and queen cannot dance with anyone except themselves.

They must open the ball and close the ball. They must be together most of the time. You must come unless it is a really big emergency and… sorry but you cant back down or switch partners," said Normal, as he glanced at some of the staff.

Most of the girls were looking at Alec, except for OC and Max, thinking of them in a beautiful dress and clinging to Alec, dancing away as the king and queen.

'Hmm… imagine if I was queen?' thought Max. Then her eyebrows crossed. 'Dream on Guevera' she thought again.

Max glanced at OC, who was smacking Sketchy on his head with her backpack.

"Foo" (Fool) she heard OC say.

Max could feel someone's eyes on her back.

She saw who it was from the corner of her eye. She knew he could hear her if she said anything.

"You're digging a hole in my back, McDowell." Max muttered, referring to Alec.

She glanced up at him. He blushed and looked away. She couldn't help notice his cute baby face.

She became beetroot red. 'What the hell is wrong with you Max? I mean come on going that low saying Alec is cute?' Max thought to herself.

A white envelope was handed to Normal by Gem.

"Ok in this envelope I have the results…I'm not so sure if I'll say them… maybe you guys have to deliver a few more packages-"

Normal grinned that freaky evil grin of his. Max shuddered. 'UGH' she thought.

A few protests came from the back.

Finally Normal budged.

"Okay, Okay, and the King and Queen are: Alec McDowell and….

Oh God… No…Missy Miss M-Max G-Guevera."Normal stuttered.

A look of horror was plastered on Max's face. Alec on the other hand, had his mouth wide open. He didn't believe it.

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

TBC…

Author's Note: I really hoped you liked this chapter. I know my chapters are short… I'll try to make them longer I guess.

This is the beginning of a loooooooong story I hope.

If you like it, I'll continue it.

So just click that little button over there and Review! Seriously it really makes my day and makes me happy. :D

Constructive critism is always welcome but don't flame the story 'cause I'm only 13

If you have any ideas tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I said before…I WISH IT DA WAS MINE! **Sob**

If it was don't you think there'd be a season 3 with Max and Alec TOGETHER? sigh Oh well…

Author's Note: I know you probably want to throw garbage at

me now for not updating quicker b-but… I HAVE A GOOD

EXCUSE! Your stories were too interesting…eheh… that

didn't get me out of it did it?

Anyway I FINALLY updated with the second chapter. This might be a little short 'cause my computer keeps on freezing. It's rubbish I tell you!

RUBBISH!

On with the story…

Chapter 2

'This is not happening…This is not happening… This is not happening.' Thought Max repeatedly, as everyone clapped.

'I can't believe this is happening, I mean NOT happening! Stupid brain' she thought again as she rolled her eyes.

'Oh but you do know that you are a match made in heaven don't you?' spoke a voice in Max's head.

'Shut up voice! Oh my God! I'm going crack! I'm talking to myself! Someone please send me to a mental institute.'

'Don't you know-' the voice was cut off.

'No I don't now SHUTUP!' Max replied.

'Behind all the bickering is love…genuine love…you will soon see…' the voice in her head said.

'What are you? A fortuneteller?'

'No but I do know how to sing very well…see? MAX AND ALEC SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES-'

'BUGGER OFF OR ELSE I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!'

'Oh so your going to kick your own ass? Really smart Max…'

'I TOLD YOU IF YOU-' Max was going to finish fighting with herself before someone stepped on her foot and nudged her.

"….Ok Max?" said Cindy not aware that Max was not listening.

It was Alec that had nudged her and stepped of her foot.

"Earth to Max… I know you're thinking about me," he whispered cheekily into her ear so that no one else could hear.

Max was just about to turn around and show him how she could hurt him when she realized that she still had to provide OC with an answer.

"Sure" said Max, even though she had no idea what she was agreeing to.

"Great I'll meet you at 4:00 near our lockers!" said Cindy with -dare Max say it- weird enthusiasm and that evil glint in her eye.

OC was planning some thing on Max and Max knew it. She just had to find out what.

Meanwhile Alec was standing there pinching himself wondering if this was a dream or not.

He was going to the ball with Max- the beautiful, charming, smart and funny and hot Max! - Who wasn't that excited to go with him?

She saw her turn to look at him after she finished her conversation with OC. There was fire and flame in her eyes.

Max stalked over to Alec. She went up close to him, their faces just barely touching. Alec's eyes widened…Max smirked, she just loved being in control of him.

Her expression turned back to her normal, madwoman, expression.

"This- meaning the ball- means NOTHING!" she spat hotly and turned on her heel, stalking off.

Alec, in mock hurt, put a hand over his heart, said, "That's harsh Maxie".

He really was hurt… you could see it in his beautiful hazel-green eyes. He felt like scum and he felt like it was his fault that he was born. **Sigh** Max was the only one who made him feel everything at the same time.

No one could see the hurt except OC. As she realized this she knew that Alec had deep feelings for Max but he didn't want to admit it.

With a glint in her eye, OC turned away, her plan forming in her head. She laughed evilly. Ooh those two lovebirds wouldn't know what hit them.

Author's Note: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME! I REALLY APPRECIATED IT!

My heart is black with pain but my mind is white with thoughts: Thanx :D I know Max is thinking weirdly but that's part of the plot.

Mel11: Well I hope you find this chapter amusing too:D Thanx!

HoneyX5-452: I'll try my best to review your stories. I think I did review one though…scratches forehead U-umm… I've got short memory loss. **Sheepish grin** :D

Elyra 'Darkwynde Haliwell: Thankyou :D

DarkAlec494: Lol it's like: When is this bloody chapter gonna end:P I think I read one of your stories too…

Melo: Thankyou for your good comments :D

Cora: the thing is I need a little help with the details… I'm really bad at them…hmm…thinking lol thanks for giving me your opinion.

Princess1011992: Thanx! Lol! I will check your story! Don't bother asking… I read most of the stories with Alec in it :P

Aur: Thanx:D The idea of them being king and queen just popped into my head!

X5-459: I think my mouth is being stretched every review I read. :p Thankyou. Lol I'll try my best updating as soon as possible.

Chance32: I've never gotten this many reviews :P After all I do suck in writing… But I can't believe this! You like my story! Yaaaay:D

Anyway guys… I'll try to update as soon as possible. Till then… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D :D :D


End file.
